Various types of wireless communications devices are becoming commonplace. For example, increasing numbers of wireless telephones, two-way radios, and wireless network devices are being used every day. With the proliferation of wireless communications devices comes the increased likelihood that they may interfere with each other. For example, wireless network devices may be subject to interference caused by other wireless network devices. Also for example, wireless network devices may be subject to interference caused by wireless communications devices other than wireless network devices.
Interference may also be caused by devices other than wireless communications devices. For example, wireless network devices may be subject to interference caused by spurious emissions from appliances such as microwave ovens. Many other types of devices may cause interference to wireless network devices.